


Share (Daryl Dixon x Beth Greene)

by laugh416



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Jealous Daryl, Joined at the Hip, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh416/pseuds/laugh416
Summary: Haven't had time to read through it, so oops... But it's a one-shot/short story about a jealous Daryl, as a new guy starts looking at his Beth. Beth's not helpless and they're not completely exclusive to there family and the Alexandrian's.





	

Everyone knew that Daryl and Beth were together. Too what extent, they didn’t know, but they also knew if one was there, than the other wasn’t too far. Ever since the new tough Beth had been brought back to Alexandria, sporting a compound bow, so different to Daryl’s but with the same purpose, they hadn’t been apart. They moved together like a well-oiled machine, sharing everything. Whether it was a squirrel or possum they’d share it, they shared a bed, shared weapons, shared everything. Whether it needed to be shared or not, they’d share.

They all thought it was odd, seeing a little ray of sunshine completely in sync with their own walking and talking rain cloud. The people of Alexandria, the ones who didn’t know them well, thought they were some kind of savage rednecks. Moving like a well-planned dance, shoving their hands straight into a still warm, dead animals gut and pulling out its innards like it was nothing, sitting out on the porch, knees knocking together.

They were weird. That was it, weird. He was so much older and gruffer and scarred. She was so much younger and nicer but there it was, also scarred.

They had come back from recruiting with one man in his twenties, walking in with that annoyingly perfect precision, matching each other’s movements so well they looked like two halves making a whole.

Maggie was always there to welcome them, popping down from Deanna’s to give her sister a hug. Beth would accept but never offer one, almost looking pained and anxious at not being joined to Daryl’s hip for more than a second.

It was only a few weeks after they’d brought the man in, that their family's suspicions were confirmed. The cause of the realisation? The man, Daniel, had a thing for Beth.

It had annoyed Daryl beyond belief, as Daniel hovered, insisting that Beth called him _Dan._ It made his blood boil every time he was around, constantly flirting with her.

He tried to ignore it, but now he just resorted to glaring at Daniel as he stood there with that damned sharp jaw girls seemed to like. He made him feel old, and Daryl knew he could make Beth feel good, feel great even, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe the pussy could do it better.

The asshole would always trail after Beth, kind of like how Daryl did himself, but at least Beth followed back. He’d constantly make comments around Daryl saying stuff like, “Whoa there big guy, wouldn’t want to poke someone’s eye out with that old bow, huh?” and Beth would just stand there awkwardly as Daryl glowered at him. Or he’d say something like, “Where are you from, buddy? Or were you just moving round with some biker gang or something? Like back in the 90’s?” It was never particularly mean and no one seemed to notice the digs about his age and background except him. Then _Dan_ would call Beth beautiful or offer her some pussy flower or something and her cheeks would go a little pink and Daryl wanted to shoot him. He decided he hated him.

Usually Daryl and Beth took guard duty together but today Beth was on it by herself, because Rick had insisted he needed Daryl to look at something. An empty feeling always washed over Daryl, a once very introverted person, when he wasn’t in Beth’s presence. So he was fast-walking over to watch, surprised to see quite a few people gathered. Glenn, Maggie, Rosita and Sasha were present from their group but he also noticed Beth talking to Daniel a little ways off. She didn’t look unhappy but she wasn’t smiling politely like usual.

Then Daniel was leaning in, a hand going to Beth’s hip and clutching. The look on Beth’s face was what set him off, that flustered look that she sometimes got when they talked about the hospital.

Then he was flying forward, a powerful fist slamming into Daniel’s face and knocking him into the wall. A hand came up and around Daniel’s neck and Daryl snarled in the shocked boys face.

“Ain’t yours to touch, boy.” He vaguely heard Maggie telling him to stop but he was too tense.

“I’m sorry, man, didn’t think she was claimed. Thought you were just obsessed with her or something, thought you wouldn’t mind sharing!” Daryl punched him again, successfully breaking his nose.

“She’s mine, asshole, but only ‘cause she wants ta’ be. Ain’t something you can claim," His strong hands clutched at the scuff of Daniel's neck, "and news flash, I ain’t sharin’ with no one.”

Beth’s hands came up to his shoulders and he caught a glance of her. She was like a little angel and all he wanted to do was scoop her up and take her away.

“Dare, let’s go.” She only ever called him Dare when she felt like he was having a meltdown. Hell, he was.

He growled, pacing in front of the cowering man a little. He looked like a loyal dog protecting its owner, snarls echoing through his chest. It took another touch from Beth before he shouldered his crossbow. Beth spun around then, sending a wince-worthy kick to the man’s lower regions before turning back to her partner. Daryl’s lips twitched at her and he threw his arm around Beth, tugging her away. Beth’s arm rested on the wings on his back, rubbing the spot soothingly. She only came up to his shoulder, so she turned, ducking a little to press a kiss to his dirty bicep, before leaning against him, a hand on the strap of her bow.

Their family stood there bewildered, glancing between there retreating forms and the bleeding man on the ground.

“Well, shit... is it bad that, that was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen? Oh, besides us, obviously.” Glenn babbled and Maggie found herself stifling a giggle despite it all as she looked down at a groaning _Dan_ as he clutched his aching crowned jewels. Maybe Beth dating a Dixon wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think, it's much appreciated! :)


End file.
